User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer's Weekly Thumbnail Contest Weeks 21-30
Welcome! Welcome to Weeks 21-30 of UMG's Weekly Thumbnail Contest. Feel free to look at all the entries, winners or if you're feeling lucky, enter a thumbnail of your very own. Please keep in mind that the winning thumbnails are chosen by me & therefore are MY opinion. Rules! Rule #1: You can submit one entry per week unless specified otherwise. I am willing to change out any of your thumbnails for a thumbnail you would prefer to be entered in the Contest. Rule #2: You may use any template you wish unless specified otherwise. This isn't limited to Death Battle templates. (i.e. you may use One Minute Melee templates or a template from another show altogether. So long as your thumbnail is depicting the fight that has been asked of you, you should be fine.) Rule #3: Any & all thumbnails submitted must be a creation made by you. (Violation of this rule will result in disqualification.) Rule #4: The thumbnail can have been made beforehand but it doesn't have to be. In fact, I'd suggest you attempt to make a new thumbnail before you submit your entry. How Do Points Work?! Every week, depending on where you place you will be given a set number of Points. These Points are used for keeping track of who has done the best over the course of the Contest. The Points given are as follows. 1st place: 11 Points 2nd place: 10 Points 3rd place: 9 Points 4th place: 8 Points 5th place: 7 Points HM1st: place: 6 Points HM2nd: place: 5 Points HM3rd place: 4 Points HM4th place: 3 Points HM5th place: 2 Points No placing: 1 Point This Weeks Challenge Is...! Free Choice III! For this week you can submit any thumbnail you want! Anything at all! Entries will be taken until next Friday 9:00PM AEDT (Friday 4:00AM PT.) Any entries made after this time will not be entered in the contest. Good luck & have fun! If you have a fight that you'd like to be the subject of this contest please do not hesitate to tell me & I will definitely consider it. However, nothing I ever say or do guarantees that I will choose your suggestion at any point. Hint for next week: Click here to check out the past challenge videos! Entries! Week 21: The Nibroc-Rock Challenge Sonic the Hedgehog VS Sash Lilac.png|Dhdfan100 Megaman vs Shovel Knight.png|Pormald Wfbsefsef.png|Howtobeme Metal Bowser VS Fake Sonic.png|UTF Beck Sash Lilac .png|ArgeintinianDeadpool Isaac VS Super Meat Boy (Binding of Isaac VS Super Meat Boy).jpg|Prof Manegg Imagemetal Sonic VS Metal Mario.jpeg|Kombatkid S&MVsSL&GDDDDDD!Gan.png|Ganime Mario VS Sonic Nibroc-Rock.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Week 22: Freddy Fazbear vs Naughty Bear Freddy Fazbear VS Naughty Bear.png|UTF Freddy Fazbear VS Naughty Bear.jpeg|Kombatkid Naughty-bear-freddy.png|ArgeintinianDeadpool NaughtyBearvsFreddyFazbear.png|Pormald Week 23: Red Hood vs Winter Soldier Red Hood vs Winter Soldier 3 (DC vs Marvel).jpg|Prof Manegg Winter Soldier VS Red Hood.png|UTF 3685904-winter soldier 1 full 01.png|ArgentinianDeadpool WinterSoldiervsRedHood.png|Pormald Week 24: Meganium vs Typhlosion vs Feraligatr (Pokemon Gen II Starter Battle Royale) Johto Starters Battle Royale.png|UTF Pokemon battle royale 2 by fevg620-d9pc9j6.jpg|FEVG620 Poke2Gen.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Gen 2 Battle Royale.png|Dhdfan100 JohtoStarterBattleRoyale.png|Pormald Week 25: Sceptile vs Blaziken vs Swampert (Pokemon Gen III Starter Battle Royale) Hoenn Starters Battle Royale.png|UTF HoenBR.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Pokemon battle royale 3 by fevg620-d9pc9ke.jpg|FEVG620 HoennBattleRoyale.png|Pormald Gen 3 Battle Royale.png|Dhdfan100 Week 26: Torterra vs Infernape vs Empoleon (Pokemon Gen IV Starter Battle Royale) Sinnoh Starters Battle Royale.png|UTF Infernape empoleon torterra.png|AregintinanDeadpool SinnohStarterBattleRoyale.png|Pormald Gen 4 Battle Royale.png|Dhdfan100 Week 27: Serperior vs Emboar vs Samurott (Pokemon Gen V Starter Battle Royale) EmboarSamurottSerperior.png|AgentinianDeadpool UnovaBattleRoyale.png|Pormald Unova Starters Battle Royale.png|UTF Week 28: Chesnaught vs Delphox vs Greninja (Pokemon Gen VI Starter Battle Royale) Kalos Starters Battle Royale.png|UTF KalosBattleRoyale.png|Pormald Kalos.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Week 29: Naruto Uzumaki vs Monkey D. Luffy Death Battle - Naruto VS Luffy.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Luffy VS Naruto.png|UTF NarutoLuffy.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Naruto vsLuffy.png|Pormald Week 30 - Free Choice III DeadshotBullseye.png|Deadshot vs Bullseye by ArgentinianDeadpool Dedede VS Bowser.png|King Dedede vs Bowser by UTF Disqualified Entries! Week 21: The Nibroc-Rock Challenge Sonic VS Beck.png|UTF (Thumbnail Changed) Week 22: Freddy Fazbear vs Naughty Bear No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 23: Red Hood vs Winter Soldier No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 24: Meganium vs Typhlosion vs Feraligatr (Pokemon Gen II Starter Battle Royale) No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 25: Sceptile vs Blaziken vs Swampert (Pokemon Gen III Starter Battle Royale) No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 26: Torterra vs Infernape vs Empoleon (Pokemon Gen IV Starter Battle Royale) No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 27: Serperior vs Emboar vs Samurott (Pokemon Gen V Starter Battle Royale) No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 28: Chesnaught vs Delphox vs Greninja (Pokemon Gen VI Starter Battle Royale) No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 29: Naruto Uzumaki vs Monkey D. Luffy No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 30: Free Choice III No entries were disqualified in this week. Honourable Mentions! Week 21: The Nibroc-Rock Challenge Isaac VS Super Meat Boy (Binding of Isaac VS Super Meat Boy).jpg|HM1st: Prof Manegg Mario VS Sonic Nibroc-Rock.jpg|HM2nd: JustAGravityFallsFan Imagemetal Sonic VS Metal Mario.jpeg|HM3rd: Kombatkid Wfbsefsef.png|HM4th: Howtobeme Week 22: Freddy Fazbear vs Naughty Bear There weren't enough entries to have any Honorable Mentions in this week. Week 23: Red Hood vs Winter Soldier There weren't enough entries to have any Honorable Mentions in this week. Week 24: Meganium vs Typhlosion vs Feraligatr (Pokemon Gen II Starter Battle Royale) There weren't enough entries to have any Honorable Mentions in this week. Week 25: Sceptile vs Blaziken vs Swampert (Pokemon Gen III Starter Battle Royale) There weren't enough entries to have any Honorable Mentions in this week. Week 26: Torterra vs Infernape vs Empoleon (Pokemon Gen IV Starter Battle Royale) There weren't enough entires to have any Honorable Mentions in this week. Week 27: Serperior vs Emboar vs Samurott (Pokemon Gen V Starter Battle Royale) There weren't enough entires to have any Honorable Mentions in this week. Week 28: Chesnaught vs Delphox vs Greninja (Pokemon Gen VI Starter Battle Royale) There weren't enough entries to have any Honorable Mentions in this week. Week 29: Naruto Uzumaki vs Monkey D. Luffy There weren't enough entries to have any Honorable Mentions in this week. Week 30: Free Choice III There weren't enough entries to have any Honorable Mentions in this week. Top 5! Week 21: The Nibroc-Rock Challenge S&MVsSL&GDDDDDD!Gan.png|5th: Ganime Metal Bowser VS Fake Sonic.png|4th: UTF Beck Sash Lilac .png|3rd: AgreintinianDeadpool Megaman vs Shovel Knight.png|2nd: Pormald Sonic the Hedgehog VS Sash Lilac.png|1st: Dhdfan100 Week 22: Freddy Fazbear vs Naughty Bear Freddy Fazbear VS Naughty Bear.jpeg|4th: Kombatkid Naughty-bear-freddy.png|3rd: ArgentinianDeadpool Freddy Fazbear VS Naughty Bear.png|2nd: UTF NaughtyBearvsFreddyFazbear.png|1st: Pormald Week 23: Red Hood vs Winter Soldier Red Hood vs Winter Soldier 3 (DC vs Marvel).jpg|4th: Prof Manegg WinterSoldiervsRedHood.png|3rd: Pormald Winter Soldier VS Red Hood.png|2nd: UTF 3685904-winter soldier 1 full 01.png|1st: ArgetinianDeadpool Week 24: Meganium vs Typhlosion vs Feraligatr (Pokemon Gen II Starter Battle Royale) Gen 2 Battle Royale.png|5th: Dhdfan100 Pokemon battle royale 2 by fevg620-d9pc9j6.jpg|4th: FEVG620 Johto Starters Battle Royale.png|3rd: UTF JohtoStarterBattleRoyale.png|2nd: Pormald Poke2Gen.png|1st: ArgeintinianDeadpool Week 25: Sceptile vs Blaziken vs Swampert (Pokemon Gen III Starter Battle Royale) Pokemon battle royale 3 by fevg620-d9pc9ke.jpg|5th: FEVG620 HoenBR.png|4th: ArgentinianDeadpool Hoenn Starters Battle Royale.png|3rd: UTF Gen 3 Battle Royale.png|2nd: Dhdfan100 HoennBattleRoyale.png|1st: Pormald Week 26: Torterra vs Infernape vs Empoleon (Pokemon Gen IV Starter Battle Royale) Gen 4 Battle Royale.png|4th: Dhdfan100 Infernape empoleon torterra.png|3rd: ArgentinianDeadpool Sinnoh Starters Battle Royale.png|2nd: UTF SinnohStarterBattleRoyale.png|1st: Pormald Week 27: Serperior vs Emboar vs Samurott (Pokemon Gen V Starter Battle Royale) EmboarSamurottSerperior.png|3rd: ArgentinianDeadpool Unova Starters Battle Royale.png|2nd: UTF UnovaBattleRoyale.png|1st: Pormald Week 28: Chesnaught vs Delphox vs Greninja (Pokemon Gen VI Starter Battle Royale) KalosBattleRoyale.png|3rd: Pormald Kalos Starters Battle Royale.png|2nd: UTF Kalos.png|1st: ArgentinianDeadpool Week 29: Naruto Uzimaki vs Monkey D. Luffy Death Battle - Naruto VS Luffy.jpg|4th: JustAGravityFallsFan NarutoLuffy.png|3rd: ArgentinianDeadpool Naruto vsLuffy.png|2nd: Pormald Luffy VS Naruto.png|UTF Week 30: Free Choice III DeadshotBullseye.png|2nd: ArgintinianDeadpool Dedede VS Bowser.png|1st: UTF A Week in Review! Week 21: The Nibroc-Rock Challenge Not a bad start to this section of the contest I think. We got some damn fine thumbnails. Dhdfan100: Your Thumbnail was great, the positioning was fantastic & the orange background really helped your characters pop out. I think you could chosen a better color than purple for the gradient however. Pormald: A very solid thumbnail. The outlines were spot on although I don't like how they sort of just disappear towards the top. I also think you could have been a bit more creative with your background color. A white outline doesn't work exclusively with a black background. Howtobeme: While your aspect ratio is ultimately what gave you last place, it's still worth pointing out your characters & how they are positioned against each other. A thumbnail works best when both characters are portrayed as equals which is something you've failed to catch. Better luck in the next round. UTF: I must be honest, you would have placed higher if you had have stuck with your original entry. That's not to say that the thumbnail you entered was bad, it's that your first entry was better. While I understand you were a little bit constricted by the rules of the challenge, your biggest downfall came with your choice of renders & the background you chose to accompany them. The silver in your background didn't help the Metal Bowser. Fake Sonic looked fine for the most part though. ArgeintinianDeadpool: I've not much to say about your thumbnail honestly. It could easily have snagged first. I just simply preferred Pormald's & Dhdfan's thumbnail. Very well done. Prof Manegg: Your thumbnail was great but was let down by one very simple thing: the way your characters were facing. If you had have flipped either Isaac or Meat Boy your thumb would have placed in at least 4th place. Kombatkid: It's an okay thumbnail. You were let down by positioning & sizing. A smaller Metal Sonic & a more centered Metal Mario are what's missing. Your background from what I can see of it looks as though it would have worked well had your characters been positioned better. With a little work I have no doubts, you can improve. Ganime: It was a very bold choice to try to fit two characters per side into your thumbnail. It somewhat worked too which is probably the most interesting part. However, I feel the positioning was just a tad off on Granddad & Lilac's side. Also, the background on Sonic & Mario's side was a very nice touch, unfortunately, I can't say the same for the opposite side. JustAGravityFallsFan: Your thumbnail this week suffered from a problem that a lot of your thumbnails do: warping. Without knowing what program you use to make your thumbnails I can't help you in fixing this problem. Another issue with your thumbnail is the way Mario is facing. Flipping Mario would have done you a world of good. Your background is fine but some gradient would have been just a touch better. Week 22: Freddy Fazbear vs Naughty Bear Well... Record lows for the contest... That's upsetting. Although not shocking either. A three-week hiatus & returning with a controversial match-up probably wasn't the best way to do it. None the less, that's not going to stop me from critiquing the thumbs. Something that I am ''totally ''qualified to do. UTF: Solid thumbnail. There's not a lot here for me to criticize. I must admit, yellow isn't a color I'd ever think to pick for this match-up. Regardless, you did it & what's more, it damn well worked. The only thing here I think worth pointing out is that your positioning is a little off on both sides but it's most prominent on Naughty's side. Other than that, very well done. Kombatkid: Once more your positioning is off however, you sizing was fine. You still have a lot to do but you've already shown signs of improvement. ArgentinianDeadpool: You've made a very good thumbnail. Everything seems right apart from the colors. Given that the two characters are mostly brown fur on the outside, a brown background isn't a very good choice of background. Especially in the case of Freddy. Nonetheless, a fine thumbnail. Pormald: Just about everything was spot on. Your characters were facing in the correct directions, which admittedly the others did but with the two pictures you've chosen it's on a very similar angle which if very nice looking. One thing that I do have to fault however is Naughty Bears positioning with was a little off. Also worth mentioning is your background. I don't know what it is but it's not terrible looking. Very good job. Week 23: Red Hood vs Winter Soldier Well, this was an interesting week... Full of fuck ups on my part. Joy... Prof Manegg: There's a very simple reason that your thumb was last of all theentriess this week. You put at red character against a red background. Not a good move. Granted it could have been worse but still. Otherwise the thumbnail was pretty good. UTF: Your thumbnail was great. Not much else to say, positioning was good, background colors were good. Just an overall good thumbnail. ArgentinianDeadpool: Your thumbnail was fantastic. When headsots are used correctly there's few things better. The only problem with your thumbnail was that the angles the caracters were facing didn't quite match which brought it down a little. Pormald: Once more there's not a lot I can say about this thumb. It was just an overall good thumbnail. Well done. Week 24: Meganium vs Typhlosion vs Feraligatr (Pokemon Gen II Starter Battle Royale) And so the Pokemon marathon begins. This was an idea I'd had lined up for a while but it seemed pointless to not do them all in a row & so here we are. UTF: A very good thumbnail. I constantly find myself not having to much to say about your thumbnails. This is mostly because they consistently do the same things right but I think it might be a sign that you need to take more risks with your thumbnails. As the great Burnout 3: Takedown stated: "You take risks, you get rewards. Get it?" FEVG620: This week you managed to produce a solid thumbnail but not a flawless one. It's commendable that all of your pictures are of the same style however I don't think that for all party's the picture are good to use for thumbnails. Maybe I'm blatantly wrong in saying that but it's just how I feel. Also, something I have to point out is Feraligatr & how he is positioned against Typholosion. One character facing inwards while the one across from it facing outwards isn't really something I'd ever recommend doing in a thumbnail. ArgentinianDeadpool: You & Pormald both have something in common with your thumbnails that I think really worked in your favors: actually using the space at the bottom of your thumbnail. Getting a three-way thumbnail right isn't an easy thing to do & that's mostly due to the space at the bottom being more horizontal rather then vertical. That can make it very hard to use correctly spatially. However, you've used that space brilliantly, taking up as much of it as you can with Feraligatr. Very well done. Dhdfan100: While you produced a very colorful thumbnail there were some glaring problems with it. First of all, the glow of the "VS" covered Meganium's face with was a problem. Also, I feel that your sizing was totally too far out. Otherwise I think these pictures had some great potential to make up a great thumbnail but unfortunately you fell short. Pormald: As cop-out as this feels, take a look at what I had to say about ArgintinianDeadpool's thumbnail & that's pretty much ditto for you. Week 25: Sceptile vs Blaziken vs Swampert (Pokemon Gen III Starter Battle Royale) I really don't have much to say about this week. It was pretty average, nothing really happened. However, that's not to say we got below par thumbnails. In fact, this is one of the hardest weeks to decide placings yet. Although, I don't know why but I'm really craving to see someone do something spectacular. Something risky. I dunno... UTF: A fine thumbnail. Honestly, again, I really have nothing to say. Good use of spacing, sizing, positioning. Well done. ArgentinianDeadpool: Also, a very by the book, solid thumbnail. The only thing I can really point out is that you could have used up some more space in Sceptile's area. This was a problem across most thumbnails but it felt just a little bit more glaring on yours. FEVG620: You've done something a little different with your pictures. Not to say that this isn't the case with other Thumbnails this week by your picture all have an extremely consistent art style. It looks good. Pormald: I like what you did this week with colors. I get the feeling it was unintentional however I apologize if I'm wrong about that. The way the sort of pale colors look against the bright background gradient is really nice. Good job. Dhdfan100: Very fine thumbnail. Like Pormald, your use of colors is very nice. I'd often dicorage the use of solid background colors in thumbnails but you've managed to make good use of them. Well done. Week 26: Torterra vs Infernape vs Empoleon (Pokemon Gen IV Starter Battle Royale) TBA Week 27: Serperior vs Emboar vs Samurott (Pokemon Gen V Starter Battle Royale) TBA Week 28: Chesnaught vs Delphox vs Greninja (Pokemon Gen VI Starter Battle Royale) TBA Week 29: Naruto Uzimaki vs Monkey D. Luffy TBA Week 30: Free Choice III TBA Points! Polls! Naruto Uzumaki vs Monkey D. Luffy. Who would win? Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy I Don't Know Tie I'm currently setting up the blog for the next 10 Weeks of the contest & I'm contemplating laying all the battles out straight out of the gate. What this would mean is that you would know what Battles will be taking place weeks in advance of them actually taking place? Is this something you'd like to see or should I keep my secrets in my head until it's time for you know what they are? Yes, give us an early heads up. No, we can wait. Kinda, let us know the battle one week in advance. Kinda, give us subtle hints for all of the weeks. Category:Blog posts